Clan/The four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen The four horsemen Ŧƒĥ is a clan in USA 3 (east coast) that currently has 6 members and is ranked 740 in the clan rankings. It is a MMO clan that has no level requierments, or rank requirments. . . Clan Text Welcome to The four Horsemen. We are a MMO clan and will help if you need anything. I will always help you if you ask unless i'm doing something important. If you come to the clan asking for credits you will not get any. When you join the clan, the type of ship you have will be how we decide your rank (if its a uridium ship otherwise your not starting with a better rank). The only way to get the lowest rank is to be inappropriate and sent to it. We accept all levels. If you want a better rank. just ask and i might advance you. If you want to be an administrator you will become one pretty easily. But if you use the power wrong you will be demoted or banned. And just ask if you ever need help. We do not accept outlaws or team killers. you will be banned from the clan if you are caught team killing unless its a 1vs1 or they attack you first. IF YOU ARE INAPPROPRIATE YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE BOTTOM RANK. IF YOU ARE THE LOWEST RANK YOU WILL BE BANNED. Oh and remember to have fun! Orgin The clan was created after the war of MVE-16.589 to help rebuild the MMO civilization. The war destroyed most of MMO. We try to ally MMO and conquere the other races/and teams. We have started rebuilding but the war of MMOVRU-Great-16-9.555432.7 started about a year later. We are doing our best to save MMO but we need all the health we can get. Important information The clan tax rate is 5%. Its a MMO clan. No levels required to get in. If you have a uridium ship you will start out with a better rank. Anyone inapropriate will be sent to the bottom rank. the bottom rank will be banned. Help is offered from the leader always unless they are busy. 100-150,000 credits of clan money is split by active players on the first of each month but higher ranks get payed differently. Durring wars there will be no payouts You have a 99% chance of getting in Tfh. When we are in wars The clan will transfer you 100,000 credits for a good ship. If your above a piranaha you wont be transfered any money. Alliances The clan is currently at an alliance With Solar Kingdom (GODZ) and at no wars Payouts Overlord rank is paid 100,000 each months first Underlord rank gets 75,000 the first of each month. Lieutenant rank gets 60,000 each months first Administrator rank gets 50,000 All lower ranks split 150,000 of the clans money (100,000 if theres less than 3 active players). Privates (Rank for being inapropriate) gets no money until they advance. If you come asking for money the awnser will always be no. If you are caught stealing money you wil be sent to the lowest rank or banned depending on how much you Steel. CitadelCrypticBosnian.Screenshot2.png Venom Goliath.png Ship Goliath.png SpearheadCrypticBosnian.Screenshot2.png AegisCrypticBosnian.Screenshot2.png Clan Ranks The clan leader and creator is Scythertom. The co-leaders are Rogueplayr and -Harkonnen-. The ranks possible include: Overlord (Highest rank you can earn) Underlord Lieutenant Overling Underling (Lowest rank that you start with not including private) Private (Rank you get sent to for being inapropriate with no clan abilities) Administrator (Special rank you get by asking The four Horsemens leader with the ability to start alliances accept requests and begin wars. Only two spots are open) Scythertom 19:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC)